


Fanarts

by mumbled_talks



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumbled_talks/pseuds/mumbled_talks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANNOUNCEMENT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanarts

Hello! mumbled_talks here!

Because the hosting site that I used to host my pictures deleted my pictures (I don't really understand about that, lol), I have decided to delete this archive because 1) why would this exist if there's no fanarts here? and 2) .... yup, there's basically just one reason and that's it (ba dum tss). So, I'm planning to delete this entire archive, but decided to do otherwise and just leave this one chapter here as a notice for you guys.

So, just recently I have decided to open up an instagram account for me to specially post my fanarts instead of here, because its kinda complicated (you know, you have to post them pictures on another hosting side before linking the url in here yada yada yada)

Sooooo, Im hoping that you guys would follow me on instagram under the username @mumbled_talks! Temporarily, I would leave the account locked because apparently I haven't posted anything yet (teehee) but just dm me if you would like a follback! That way, I could chat more with you guys!:)

And just for a quick update, I truly apologize for not updating anything for like… years? Decades?!! It's just that, Im not in the mood to write and the muse is just not coming to me and Im just afraid if I push myself to just write, it would come out forced and not to my liking:( for that, Im soooo sorry!!

And yep, that's all from me this time. I hope you'd still want to interact wiff me (even tho Im acting like an irresponsible writer to leave my stories hanging):").

Thank you!


End file.
